


Between Us We Will Never Forget

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, One Shot, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving birth causes Gwen's emotions to overflow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Us We Will Never Forget

  
**Title:**  Between Us We Will Never Forget  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Gwen/Rhys (Jack/Ianto, Toshiko, Owen)  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** Giving birth causes Gwen's emotions to overflow.  
 **Warnings:** Tissues Maybe Required, Post COE, so here be spoilers.  
 **Rating: G**

**A/N The angst bunnies hit me this morning while my defenses were down ...** _**Post COE.** _ __

Gwen howled out a loud grunt.

  


“That's it love, come on, you can do it.” Rhys encouraged her.

  


“I can see the baby's head, you're doing great.” The midwife told her. “One more big push and it'll be over.”

  


Face red and covered in a sheen of perspiration Gwen summoned up every inch of energy she could muster and with a low growl pushed her screaming baby daughter into the world.

  


“You did it man, you did it.” Rhys exclaimed excitedly as the midwife handed him the means to cut the cord.

  


“Does she have a name?” The midwife asked, carrying the tiny newborn to be weighed and wrapped up in a blanket.

  


“We still can't decide.” Rhys replied, stroking the top of his exhausted wife's head soothingly. 

  


“I'll just put 'Baby Williams' on her name tag for now then.” The midwife replied, handing Rhys his new daughter a few minutes later.

  


*~*

  


“Maybe you should have stayed in hospital a little longer?” Rhys asked as he helped Gwen from the car.

  


“No.” She shook her head. “I need to be home.”

  


“Get inside and into bed love.” Rhys told her. “I'll bring the baby up in a moment.”

  


Gwen watched for a moment as her husband opened the car door and reached to unstrap the baby''s car seat then headed inside, walking straight up to their bedroom.

  


Changing quickly into her pyjama's she went to climb into bed, stopping when she glanced over at the many photo's adorning the old bookcase on the far wall. 

  


Holding her still aching body she moved slowly towards them, reaching out and stroking her fingertips over the glass of each one with silent tears falling down her face.

  


“Sweetheart? What is it, what's wrong?” Rhys asked, seeing her face as he carried their baby into the room in his arms.

  


“They should have all been here to meet her.” Gwen said simply, taking their daughter from him and holding her close. “She should have know what wonderful, brave people they were.”

  


“She still will, thank of all the stories you can tell her when she's bigger.” Rhys replied. “They will live on because of you.”

  


“Do you think Jack will ever come back?” Gwen asked.

  


“I don't know love, but we can't put our lives on hold for what might be.” Rhys replied honestly.

  


Gwen nodded slowly.

  


“Into bed now, you're dead on your feet.” Rhys told her.

  


“In a minute, I ... could you get me a cup of tea?” Gwen asked.

  


“Sure.” Rhys replied, kissing his wife on the cheek and leaving the room as the baby stirred in Gwen's arms.

  


Gwen reached over and picked up a framed photo, tears streaking down her face again as she spoke.

  


“Toshiko would have adored you, spoilt you rotten. And Owen here? He would have acted like the cold hearted bastard he always did but I know for a fact it was all an act.” Gwen told the infant. “He would have done everything in his power to make sure you grew up happy and healthy.”

  


She put the picture back down and picked up the next.

  


“This is Ianto, he died trying to save the world, to protect all the children just like you.” Gwen's tears fell harder. “He was so brave, he didn't even think of the consequences.”

  


Now crying freely Gwen carried the baby and the photo over to the bed with her, sliding carefully onto it she continued.

  


“And Jack. I don't know if you'll ever meet him, he's travelling around who knows where, doing who knows what.” Gwen told the baby with a weak smile. “Losing the man he loved broke him in ways I never knew possible, although I don't think he ever told Ianto he loved him I'm sure he knew it when ...”

  


Gwen broke off, unable to finish as she sobbed uncontrollably for her lost friends, holding her newborn daughter tightly too her she didn't even hear her husband come back into the room with her tea.

  


Putting it down on the bedside table he climbed onto the bed beside his wife, pulling her and the baby into his arms and kissed the top of her head as he glimpsed the photo of Jack and Ianto looking so happy at their wedding after all the chaos.

  


“It's not fair.” Gwen sobbed into his chest. “He ... Jack, he lost everything.”

  


“I know sweetheart, I know.” Rhys said softly. “But if he comes back, we'll be here for him.”

  


“I hope wherever he is, he can let himself find happiness again.” Gwen told her husband, looking up into his eyes. “He deserves to be loved, no matter what he thinks. He deserves to be happy.”

  


Rhys nodded as Gwen curled against him again, holding her until her exhaustion took over and she fell asleep. Carefully lowering her down onto the bed he lifted his daughter from their arms and covered his wife with the duvet.

  


Holding his daughter he watched his wife sleep, thinking about how different their lives were going to be now and wondering if she was going to miss all the excitement and action that came with the roll as a Torchwood employee.

  


He did know one thing though, he was happy that he still had his family and wished there had been something, anything he could have done to help Jack. 

  


No one deserved to lose what Jack had, no one he thought as he lay the baby in her cot and got back onto the bed to hold his wife close while she slept.

  


The End.

  



End file.
